


Jewels In The Crown II: Heritage

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Jewels In The Crown [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Culture, Drama, Foreshadowing, Gen, Gen Work, Series, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Queen Hippolyta teaches a restless Diana about her royal heritage.
Series: Jewels In The Crown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wonder Woman Love Challenges





	Jewels In The Crown II: Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 6, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 11, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 702  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2009 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art Bullets ‘N’ Bracelets Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/56851.html). Prompt: _No. 9: Crown_.  
> This is an early prequel to [Jewels In The Crown I: Hera’s Chalice](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/204582.html). This series deals with Diana’s Amazon heritage.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351242.html)

Hippolyta arranged the pink hibiscus in the ancient Grecian urn. She had always admired the Greek love of beauty.

A slight breeze ruffled her blond hair, the crown on her head sparkling in the sunlight. 

From this vantage point in the garden she could observe the aquamarine sea surrounding the Island, the Palace several yards away, gleaming marble-white-and-gold in the sun. The vast sea was always an inspiring sight. They were truly blessed to be in this safe place, and had lived in peace here for centuries.

It was her duty to keep it so.

“Mother!”

“Ah, my darling.”

Diana hugged her, looking beautiful as always, her long, dark hair cascading over her shoulders. The white chiton she wore was short, clasped in gold at the shoulders, a thin gold belt around her trim waist. Gold sandals were laced up to the knees.

Hippolyta wore a similar outfit, but her _chiton_ was long and flowing. She smiled at her daughter.

“What are your plans for this day that is free of lessons?” 

“A swim at the beach with Mala.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Hippolyta tipped her head. “What is it, Daughter?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“I do not think it is ‘nothing’.” Hippolyta grasped Diana’s chin and lifted it up. “You know you can tell me.”

“Oh, it is just…I learn new things, but there is rarely anything new occurring here.” 

Hippolyta laughed as she released Diana. “Ah, my darling. You are young and restless. It is true that our routines and rituals rarely change, but once you reach maturity, you will understand the serenity we have achieved here.”

“I am over twenty, Mother!” Diana huffed. “I suppose you are right.”

Hippolyta smiled at Diana’s momentary sulk, finishing her flower-arranging. A Palace servant arrived with a golden bowl filled with mangoes. Diana took one and bit into it, savoring the juicy sweetness.

“Mother, what about the world outside?”

“What about it?”

“Are we never to know it?”

“We know _of_ it. That is best for us.” Hipployta settled on a white marble bench. “Diana, your heritage is here. The world of men is not kind to us.”

“I know.” Diana sighed. She was in the first bloom of youth, the most beautiful of all the Amazons, but still somewhat naïve to the ways of the outer world.

Hippolyta removed her crown. “This represents our heritage, my Daughter.” She pointed to a yellow gem. “The topaz represents the sun, Apollo’s greatness. The sapphire is the sea, Poseidon’s domain and that of the Atlanteans. The emerald is the Earth herself, by Gaia.” 

Diana drew close to the familiar crown, her attention rapt.

“The diamond is the wind, the ruby fire, and the bloodstone our Warrior strength. The opal is wisdom, and the rose-pink diamond is love, Aphrodite’s gift.”

“And the amethyst?”

Hippolyta smiled as she placed the crown back on her head.

“Royalty, and the right to rule.” Her smile was serene. “Your heritage, Princess.”

Diana’s eyes sparkled, matching the jewels.

“Thank you, Mother. I have to go and meet Mala.”

“Enjoy today, dear, but remember that we have Court Day tomorrow. You must be at my side to watch me dispense wisdom. The right to rule will by yours, but you must earn it.”

Diana nodded and left the garden with a graceful lope, Hippolyta watching her go.

Perhaps it would be wise to increase Diana’s education in her royal duties. This restlessness of hers was troubling.

Understandable, since she had always been sheltered here, safe from the cruelty of the outside world.

And men in particular.

One could not trust them. They were liars and betrayers…and worse.

Some Amazons grew bored with life on the Island after centuries, but always had their memory of the Bondage Times to cure that boredom.

Yes, best to keep Diana immersed in new learning and duties to cure her of her restlessness and curiosity for Man’s World.

Her place was here, by her mother’s side, learning how to rule wisely and well.

Hippolyta rose and returned to the Palace.

Far away on the horizon, a glint of silver appeared as a sleek jet with a white star on the fuselage flew against azure skies, black smoke trailing behind it.


End file.
